1. Field of the Invention
This application for letters patent is related to co-pending application Serial No. 07/308,689, filed Feb. 8, 1989.
The present invention relates generally to back supports, and more particularly, to a novel back support having a gel pad and an inflatable bladder to press the gel pad against the lower back of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Back supports having air inflatable bladders are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,957 (Curlee), discloses a therapeutic corset having an elongated support surface formed from material which is bendable when subjected to forces encountered thereby. A flexible cover is disposed on the support surface and secured thereto along its edges to form an envelope. The envelope has a plurality of cells, such that when the envelope is inflated, it assumes a predetermined curvature such as a crescent.
When the corset is secured around a user, the envelope is held adjacent the sacrum lumbar and thoracic region of the body. Since the corset is formed from a relatively inelastic belting material, inflation of the envelope will exert a force against the above-mentioned body region.
The envelope as described above has a plurality of vertical ribs which form the series of intercommunicating inflatable cells. The vertical ribs cause the envelope to shrink thereby insuring the tabular ribs always conform to the anatomy during a full range of movement. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,587 (Curlee) which discloses one such envelope and U.S. Patent No. 4,682,588 (Curlee) which discloses a vertical stack interconnected envelopes.
A disadvantage and limitation of the above devices is that the inflatable envelope is secured adjacent the body by relatively inelastic belting material. Such belting material if improperly secured about the torso may shift in position negating the therapeutic effects of the corset, and also causing discomfort to the wearer.
In the treatment of spinal disorder, it is also desirable to use hot or cold therapy in conjunction with the support provided by a back brace. The devices described above in reference to the Curlee patents do not disclose such therapy.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art above enumerated. It is another object of the present invention to provide a back brace adaptable for hot or cold therapy and adjustable by air inflation.